


Вылетело

by Siore



Category: Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel - James Luceno, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Gen, PORN gifs, Юмор, производственный роман
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 22:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21309613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siore/pseuds/Siore
Summary: жизненная история о проблемах безопасности в Голосети. АУ, нецензурная лексика, непристойные картинки
Kudos: 10





	Вылетело

— Шейт, ситх вас подери, вы там вместе с Эрсо совсем ёбу дали, похоже! Заняться больше нечем?! Я вам, блядь, подкину работы по десяточке орбитальных заводиков, мало не покажется! А вот этот бред пьяного гандарка об очередной перепланировке ебучего ангара сразу засуньте себе в задницу, да поглубже, чтобы дошло прямо до мозгов. Еще раз увижу что-то подобное — будете объясняться непосредственно с Таркином, задолбали уже!

Отключив голосовой канал связи, Кренник раздраженно бросил планшет на стол и откинулся в кресле, потирая ноющий висок. С-ситх, давно он так не орал, аж стенные панели звенели... кстати, панель надо бы все же закрепить, но это потом. Третьи сутки без сна — и он уже затрахался вусмерть. Такое впечатление, что кругом либо одни кретины, непонятно как получившие высшее техническое образование, либо законспирированные диверсанты и саботажники. И как разгребать этот хтонический пиздец, совершенно непонятно — а придется. Плюс еще блядские ежеквартальные контракты по закупке гребаного дуния, опять сроки горят, а если сам чего-то не сделаешь, этого не сделает никто... Хотелось послать всё и всех категорически нахуй — но прямо сейчас это было проблематично.

С тяжелым вздохом директор отхлебнул остывшего кафа, кликнул ссылку, ведущую на портал госзакупок проекта «Небесная мощь», — и...

«Данный ресурс заблокирован Комитетом по надзору за ГолоНетом как содержащий материалы экстремистской направленности. Приносим извинения за доставленные неудобства».

— Ну ёб же твою мать! — Директор с досадой треснул кулаком по столу, с трудом сдержавшись, чтобы не плюнуть в экран с уведомлением о блокировке. — Опять ГолоНетпозор чудит, сука, чтоб их разорвало с их пиздоплясками, говнокодеры ёбаные!

Прочувствованная речь, что называется, накипела. Упомянутый комитет, больше известный под сокращенным наименованием «ГолоНетнадзор», состоял наполовину из рукожопых горе-айтишников, не сгодившихся, как говорится, ни в пизду, ни в Великую армию, и каких-то ёбнутых на всю голову замшелых придворных пидорасов. Эти последние из средств связи признавали лишь древние голосовые коммуникаторы и стационарные голопроекторы размером со стол, впадая в ступор и охуение при попытках пояснить им технические основы современных средств связи. Неудивительно, что понимание предмета надзора и своих задач у членов комитета было, скажем так, весьма своеобразным, а исполнение и результат — соответствующими: через жопу. Точечно заблокировать каналы экстремистов у них почему-то не получалось, поэтому комитет от души херачил по площадям, периодически вырубая целые сегменты Голосети — как объяснял глава комитета, для надежности. Увы, привычный армейский подход — разъебать все в ядерную пыль в надежде, что на зачищенной территории не уцелеет ничто живое, в том числе повстанцы — в Голосети нужного эффекта не давал. Под раздачу то и дело попадали развлекательные каналы, почтовые серверы, онлайн-магазины и другие полезные и ни в чем не повинные ресурсы — к примеру, Галактический Банк, космопорт Центрального округа, главный информационный узел верфей Куата и портал Сената для связей с общественностью. Доставалось даже серверам военного ведомства, традиционно экономившего как на хостинге, так и на толковых программистах. Неудивительно, что пострадавшие от шаловливых лапок уёбищного комитета именовали его не иначе как ГолоНетпозор, прибавляя к этому еще много слов, запрещенных упомянутым комитетом.

Уже наученный горьким опытом, Кренник еще раз выругался, пожелав, чтобы какой-нибудь залетный террорист от души ёбнул по офису ГолоНетнадзора протонной бомбой, — и привычно запустил прокси. С третьей попытки кое-как попав на портал госзакупок, он увидел предлагаемые цены — и выругался еще раз. Ушлые поставщики, ебать их в рот, компрессионного порося им в задницу, взвинтили цены на дуний до каких-то совершенно невъебенных высот, ссылаясь на повышенные риски от действий пиратов и анархистов. Необходимость придумывать очередные доводы, способные убедить визиря и кабинет министров в необходимости дополнительного финансирования проекта уже изрядно подзаебала — да и цензурные аргументы практически закончились, к тому же отчаянно хотелось спать. Значит, надо быстренько накатать докладную губернатору про охуевших в край торгашей — и наконец упасть в койку.

Написание докладной много времени не отняло — директора распирало желание немедленно уебать всех нахуй, в первую очередь фигурантов доклада, поэтому нужные слова нашлись стремительно. Перечитав кляузу еще раз, Кренник зло ухмыльнулся и открыл мессенджер с намерением переслать доклад Таркину прямо сейчас, несмотря на позднее время. Никогда не откладывай на завтра, если можешь убить уже сегодня...

В углу экрана висела отметка о непрочитанном входящем сообщении. Почтовый аккаунт отправителя, обозначенный как «shtab404», был директору незнаком, однако по умолчанию предполагалось, что антивирус и фильтры службы безопасности отсеивают спам, трояны и прочее дерьмо. Какая-нибудь гребаная дежурная рассылка Объединенного командования, ебись оно фатиром, отчаянно зевая, подумал директор — и машинально ткнул в сообщение.

Вместо официального письма или очередной тупой агитки о террористической угрозе и моральном, мать его, облике имперского офицера на экране внезапно появилась гифка — юная соблазнительная твилечка. Кроме бикини с блестками на девушке не было ничего. Недвусмысленно подмигивая, завлекательно улыбаясь и поводя бедрами, твилечка одной рукой поглаживала маленькую грудь с торчащим острым соском, а другой рукой медленно оттягивала вниз резинку трусиков, с явным намерением избавиться от последнего предмета одежды.

Несколько секунд Кренник, ошарашенно приоткрыв рот, тупо наблюдал за блудливой ладошкой твилечки — после чего, спохватившись, с воплем «блять!» поспешно жмякнул по кнопке «удалить». Честно говоря, после месяца вынужденного воздержания на орбите Джеонозиса хотя бы подрочить на красивую девчонку было бы уже неплохо — однако в последнее время злоебучие повстанцы досаждали имперским военным и чиновникам не только терактами, но и хакерскими атаками, а также порноспамом, в том числе со встроенными шпионскими программами. Буквально пару месяцев назад случилась скандальная история. Несколько сотен чинов штаба флота, включая высшее руководство, получили рассылку с гифкой, на которой здоровенный полуголый гаморреанец с сальными ухмылочками и непристойными жестами демонстрировал задорно торчащий внушительный елдак размером фута в полтора. Для пущего эффекта поверх картинки с периодом в несколько секунд вспыхивала надпись «Хуй вам!» Что характерно, часть получателей гифки удалила ее только после настоятельного напоминания ИСБ — и с явной неохотой.  
Твилечка с нынешней гифки проследовать в пизду не предложила — возможно, просто не успела, всё к тому шло — но планшет после такого приключения определенно следовало почистить.

На всех гаджетах сотрудников «Передовых оружейных исследований» был по распоряжению Объединенного командования установлен антивирус, разработанный «Секьюрити лабс» — рекомендованной к сотрудничеству военной разведкой айти-компанией с известным всей Галактике логотипом в виде зеленого шестиугольника. К разработке явно приложили руку программисты с офицерскими званиями, поэтому антивирус занимал хуеву прорву системной памяти и отличался исключительно заёбистым интерфейсом, частично спизженным у конкурентов — но сейчас выбора не было, поэтому Кренник запустил сканирование планшета.

Зеленый червяк индикатора процесса сканирования полз к финишу раздражающе медленно. Конечно, в планшете хранилось невъебенное количество как рабочих файлов, так и откровенного барахла, включая личную переписку и голофото девушек с пониженной социальной ответственностью — но как-то это слишком даже для тормозного детища «Секьюрити лабс»...

Не успел Кренник обдумать этот факт, а также вытекающую из него мысль о чистке и форматировании, как изображение на экране дернулось, после чего планшет наглухо завис. Перезагрузка не помогла — антивирус дважды неудачно попытался обновиться и наконец вырубился. С помощью лома и ебаной матери — в смысле, ручной настройки методом тыка — спустя час процесс очистки все-таки дошел до победного конца. Данные, содержавшиеся в планшете, от залетного блядства вроде бы не пострадали.

Кренник отправил файл с докладной Таркину и с чувством выполненного долга наконец завалился спать.  
Проснувшись часов через пять в прекрасном настроении — ни одна ебучая сволочь не разбудила по срочному делу, прямо праздник какой-то — директор принял душ, включил каф-машину, вытряхнул на блюдце упаковку макарунов и полез в Голосеть. Честно признаться, не совсем по рабочим делам.

Помимо официального чата на портале «Передовых оружейных исследований» Кренник с некоторых пор завел еще и закрытый чатик в ГолоГрам, исключительно для своих — и там можно было от души крыть хуями начальство, смежников и обстоятельства, не опасаясь пресловутого комитета, ИСБ и блюстителей нравственности из департамента кадрового обеспечения флота. Чатик назывался совершенно невинно — «Планёрка», при этом контент впечатлял многоэтажностью словесных конструкций и мог вогнать в краску даже завсегдатаев злачных мест. Особенно замечательно забористая матерщина смотрелась на контрасте с аватаркой директора — изящной серебристой рыбкой с роскошным хвостом, иллюстрацией к нику @vеiltail.

В шесть утра по станционному времени в чате сидели только @droid_killer и @uncle_Dun — Матиз и Птерро, которым директор тут же пожаловался на рукожопых мудаков из ГолоНетпозора, зажравшихся гондонов-поставщиков, ёбаных спамеров с порнушкой и сраных червепидоров из «Секьюрити лабс», пожелав всем перечисленным горячего секса в крайне извращенных формах. Собеседники нецензурно восхитились, последовал обмен мнениями, обильно сдобренный джеонозианским и хаттским — но тут внезапно в чате нарисовался новый, совершенно незапланированный участник. Со зловещим ником @sun_crusher — и до боли знакомой физиономией на аватарке.

Пиздец, с ужасом подумал Кренник. Спалились.

— Доброе утро, — вежливо поздоровался Таркин. — Весело тут у вас.

— Как вы сюда попали? — осторожно поинтересовался Кренник, мысленно радуясь, что сегодня губернатору они еще косточки не перемывали, а проматывать дискуссию вверх в поисках компромата у вновь прибывшего времени не было. За годы совместной работы директор научился буквально задницей чуять зловещие интонации гранд-моффа даже в печатном тексте, и это был тот самый случай.

— У вас слетели настройки приватности, — обрадовал Таркин. — ГолоНетнадзор опять шалит. Теперь по существу: ваша последняя докладная произвела на меня... неизгладимое впечатление.

На экране нарисовался скриншот вчерашнего письма. Увеличив картинку и вглядевшись, Кренник сначала поперхнулся, потом похолодел и наконец, в полной мере оценив ситуацию, длинно и витиевато высказался на джеонозианском. Было отчего: в тексте после каждой запятой красовалось краткое и энергичное «бля». Хорошо, хоть не капслоком. Посреди официальных формулировок смотрелось это феерически. В принципе, если забыть о возможной реакции начальства, крепкое словечко емко и точно характеризовало описанную в докладной проблему, наряду с определениями «пизда» и «жопа» — но кабинету министров такое не понесешь, да в общем и губернатору не следовало бы. М-да, вылетело — не поймаешь. Вот, значит, как аукнулась та ёбаная гифка с твилечкой. Блять, антивирус однозначно менять придется.

Губернатор между тем продолжал:

— Я понимаю, бля, что вас переполняли искренние чувства, бля, но это уже чересчур даже для вас. Признавайтесь, бля, на каком веселом сайте вы подцепили эту дрянь?

С полминуты Кренник ошалело хлопал глазами в полном недоумении — губернатор порой бывал весьма резок, но до мата через слово всё же с аристократических высот не опускался — а потом до него дошло, и он чуть не взвыл от смеха. Похоже, ебучий вирус сыграл злую шутку и с Таркином.

— С какой целью интересуетесь — осудить или приобщиться? — Набирая текст, он уже ржал в голос, но формулировки и особенно знаки препинания тем не менее подбирал крайне тщательно. — Кстати. «Эта дрянь» теперь с вами — всерьез и надолго.

— Директор, бля, выражайтесь яснее!

— Да куда уж яснее,- отозвался директор, от смеха промахиваясь по буквам. — Ловите скриншот для наглядности... бля.

Ехидным смайликом с высунутым языком последнее слово он все же сопроводил.

С минуту в чате царило настороженное молчание. Наконец Таркин соизволил отреагировать — значительно спокойнее, чем можно было предположить, учитывая ситуацию. Судя по скорости реакции и конечному результату, он тоже тщательно проследил за формулировками.

— Понятно. Через два часа я желаю видеть ваш доклад уже без... комментариев личного характера. А также рекомендую освежить в памяти инструкцию по кибербезопасности на объектах особой важности и прекратить шляться по сетевым помойкам. Всего наилучшего.

С этими словами губернатор покинул чат, оставив на прощание глумливый зеленый смайлик с табличкой «сарказм».

— Сетевая помойка, значит... Аристократ хренов, — обиженно буркнул Кренник. — Хуй тебе, а не наш уютненький...

Он заново прописал настройки доступа, на всякий случай превентивно забанив Таркина в том числе по айпи. После чего снес к ебене матери ведомственный антивирус, заменив его скачанной в ГолоНете шустрой гражданской программкой. Теперь можно запустить проверку и расслабиться. Главное, не забыть сначала послать докладную Водрану — так, на всякий случай. Проверка связи, бля. Чтобы опять чего-нибудь не вылетело.


End file.
